This Snowy Night
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Ia yang bisa menghalangi mereka dengan perasaannya. Ia yang membuat Hino selalu menatapnya khawatir kala gadis itu menggamit lengan Len. Ia yang membuat Hino takut kalau persahabatan mereka berakhir. Ia lah yang dapat membuat Hino menangis.


La Corda D'Oro milik** Yuki Kure**

**This Snowy Night** milik saya

.

Ini malam Valentine.

Tanggalan di dinding ruangan yang cukup luas itu menampilkan angka 13, tepat di bulan Februari. Sedangkan jam yang tergantung di sisi lain dinding menunjuk angka delapan. Delapan malam, tepatnya. Angka krusial bagi remaja tanggung yang mendewakan hari yang akan datang kurang dari lima jam lagi. Bagi mereka, pilihannya hanya dua: menikmati waktu berdua saja dengan sang kekasih, atau terdiam menyedihkan memandangi televisi yang tidak henti-hentinya menayangkan fenomena anak muda itu.

Akan tetapi, Tsuchiura Ryotaro tidak memilih keduanya. Ia lebih senang menghabiskan malam demi malam di ruangan tersebut, tempat sebuah piano hitam berdiri megah di tengahnya. Sementara jemarinya menari lincah di atas tuts hitam dan putih, memainkan Rondo alla Turca karya Mozart dengan mata terpejam, pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Ia pun tidak tahu mengapa jarinya memainkan lagu tersebut. Pemuda berambut hijau itu hanya menuruti nalurinya yang ingin membuang jauh-jauh bayangan seorang Kahoko Hino.

Walau irama cepat yang menjadi ciri khasnya sudah memenuhi ruangan, Tsuchiura menambah tempo permainan seiring sebuah nama yang tiba-tiba menyusup ke dalam kepalanya. Sial, padahal ia sudah yakin pilihan lagunya yang terdengar tidak berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu berbau romantisme bisa mengalihkan batinnya untuk sejenak. Tapi tidak bisa. Bayangan gadis itu terus menghantui benaknya. Hino yang ceria, tersenyum, dan tertawa, tak pernah gagal menghangatkan hatinya. Hino yang optimis dan tidak mudah menyerah selalu memotivasinya. Namun, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, Hino-Hino yang disebutkannya tentu adalah orang yang sama.

Yaitu Hino yang menyukai Tsukimori Len.

Sekaligus Hino yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta.

Untuk kedua kali, tempo permainannya meningkat. Jarinya menggila, menekan deretan tuts dengan kecepatan mengagumkan. Hingga permainannya mencapai puncak dan selesai, Tsuchiura menekan tuts terakhir dengan kekuatan seolah tuts malang itu telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Tsuchiura terengah-engah, frustasi di depan pianonya. Walau udara cukup dingin—meski pemanas sudah menyala, ia bisa merasa hatinya cukup panas untuk membuatnya berkeringat. Memorinya menayangkan adegan Hino yang sudah tak malu-malu lagi menggamit lengan Len kapanpun pemuda berambut biru itu datang ke Jepang. Tak lupa ia teringat kenyataan bahwa Len tidak pernah lagi protes ketika Hino melakukannya. Padahal, dulu Len adalah orang yang bisa berkata 'Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai sesama musisi' seenaknya pada gadis itu. Tsuchiura mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa sikap dingin Len itu adalah sebelum Len dan Hino menyadari perasaan masing-masing.

Tsuchiura berpikir seandainya Len tidak menyadari peraasaannya, ia pasti akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan lontaran kalimat menyakitkan hati dari jenius itu untuk Hino. Asal ia bisa terus berada di samping Hino, menghiburnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan berkata 'Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Dia tidak pernah diajari sopan santun, ya, Len itu'.

Dan Hino tidak akan menyadari perasaannya pada Len.

_Sialan!_ rutuknya dalam hati. Mengapa sekarang ia jadi menyalahkan Hino dan Len? Dua orang itu adalah temannya, teman seperjuangannya. Toh, pada awalnya ia sendiri yang menyatakan perasaannya untuk Hino pada Len dan pada gadis itu sendiri. Bukan salah mereka, karena pada akhirnya Hino jatuh ke pelukan Len tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun pada dirinya.

_Yang salah adalah diriku,_ batin Tsuchiura berkata. Ia yang bisa menghalangi mereka dengan perasaannya. Ia yang membuat Hino selalu menatapnya khawatir kala gadis itu menggamit lengan Len. Ia yang membuat Hino takut kalau persahabatan mereka berakhir. Ia lah yang bisa membuat persahabatannya dengan Hino berakhir. Ia lah yang bisa membuat hubungan Hino dan violinist itu berakhir.

_Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi_. Hino sudah bahagia bersama Len, dan itu cukup. Tsuchiura berusaha tenang. Dipandanginya deretan putih tepat di depan matanya yang seolah menggodanya untuk bermain. Dan ia menyerah, mengangkat kembali kedua tangannya, membayangkan lagu yang melintas pertama kali di benaknya, sebelum mulai memainkan melodi indah yang kembali mengisi kehampaan hatinya.

Sebuah lagu tenang dan pelan, sangat jauh dari kebiasaan Tsuchiura yang nyaris selalu memainkan lagu bertempo cepat. Kali ini jemarinya tampak bermalasan di atas piano. Kalau saja kesepuluh jari itu bisa bicara, mungkin mereka sudah berteriak kegirangan karena diberi keringanan oleh pemiliknya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Jemari itu tampak sedih mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengan tuannya. Tsuchiura menyentuh tuts dengan penuh perasaan, seakan takut melukai piano yang sudah bekerja keras selama ini. Kedua maniknya terpejam, meresapi nada yang memasuki sanubarinya.

Kala membuka mata, Tsuchiura melempar pandangan ke luar jendela di sebelah kirinya, sementara kesepuluh jari dan kakinya terus melaksanakan tugas. Tatapan tajamnya menembus kaca, tertuju pada semburat kuning pucat yang samar-samar terlihat di balik awan gelap yang meneteskan salju.

Moonlight Sonata.

Tsuchiura memikirkan apa yang dirasakan Beethoven kala menggubah melodi ini. Melodi sederhana dan terkesan syahdu, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Beethoven yang terkenal meledak-ledak. Sebagai pemusik, Tsuchiura cukup tahu latar belakang Moonlight Sonata. Dan ia kembali bertanya-tanya, apa yang dirasakan Beethoven saat Giuletta, perempuan yang menjadi inspirasi di lagu ini, mencampakkannya—

—hanya karena gadis itu memilih lelaki lain?

Sungguh, kalau saja Beethoven masih hidup, Tsuchiura sekarang mungkin sudah mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan malam Valentine bersama, memainkan Moonlight Sonata sepanjang malam, berbagi kisah yang hampir mirip, dan mengobrol hingga pagi. Dan—ah, mungkin menggubah beberapa lagu baru. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau nama berbau Jepang miliknya bersanding dengan legenda sekelas Beethoven. Ia akan terkenal sampai entah berapa generasi selanjutnya. Namanya akan terus tertulis di partitur-partitur yang dimainkan semua orang di seluruh dunia. Oh, bahkan mimpinya tak pernah seindah itu.

Lihat kau, Hino. Hanya memikirkanmu saja membuatku melantur sejauh itu.

Tsuchiura menggeleng cepat, mencoba mengenyahkan nama Hino sekaligus dengan lamunan kacaunya dari pikiran. Ia kembali memejamkan mata, ingin berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan Moonlight Sonata yang sudah ia mulai, meskipun tiap nada yang ia mainkan seolah menikam dadanya, membawanya kembali ke saat istirahat di sekolah beberapa jam sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><em>"Malam Valentine nanti kau akan ke mana, Tsuchiura-kun?"<em>

_"Tidak ke mana-mana. Mungkin hanya berlatih sendirian. Kau sendiri?"_

_Sebelum Hino sempat menjawab, Tsuchiura bersumpah melihat rona merah menjalari pipi halus gadis itu, membuat jantungnya berteriak secara imajinatif untuk berhenti bekerja._

_"Aku… aku mungkin akan membuat cokelat di rumah Len. Sebelum dia kembali ke Jerman, aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuknya. Apalagi—bayangkan, Tsuchiura-kun!—ibu Len sendiri yang akan mengajariku!"_

* * *

><p>Tsuchiura menekan tuts dengan energi yang berlebih, membuat kesepuluh jemarinya senang karena membayangkan mereka akan menari dengan cepat lagi. Nyatanya tidak. Tsuchiura memang emosi, tapi wajahnya menampakkan ketenangan luar biasa, temponya pun terjaga. Matanya masih terpejam. Hanya orang berpendengaran super yang bisa merasakan tekanan kecil yang dibebankan sang pianis pada salah satu tuts putih yang sial itu.<p>

Tidak, jangan kali ini, Tsuchiura memohon dalam hati. Jangan memikirkan Hino hanya untuk malam ini, jangan di malam Valentine…

Dan Moonlight Sonata pun berakhir, tepat saat pintu ruang latihannya tiba-tiba berdecit keras tanda terbuka. Tsuchiura terperangah menatap kumpulan orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu, ditambah seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang tersungkur di lantai tak jauh di depan mereka.

"Aduh, Azuma! Sakit tahu! Bisa tidak, sih, tidak mendorongku seperti itu?" Hihara mencoba berdiri seraya mengusap lututnya yang membentur lantai.

"Itu karena kita sudah berdiri sangat lama, Hihara-san," sahut Azuma sopan. Matanya kemudian berpaling pada Tsuchiura. "Tsuchiura-san, tidak baik menghabiskan malam ini sendirian."

"Benar, Senpai. Lebih baik beramai-ramai," timpal Shimizu, diikuti anggukan Shoko di sebelahnya.

Tsuchiura terbelalak melihat teman-temannya, terlebih saat Azuma mengemukakan alasannya mendorong Hihara. "Kalian… sejak kapan kalian menguping?"

"Tadi adalah Rondo alla Turca terburuk yang pernah kudengar."

Tak perlu bertanya pula Tsuchiura sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara. Namun, secara tak langsung suara dingin pemuda berambut biru yang bersandar di pinggir sebelah Azuma itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

Belum sempat Tsuchiura menanggapi, terdengar suara riang dari balik benteng yang menghalangi pandangannya ke koridor. Tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah menyeruak di antara Azuma dan Shimizu yang berdiri di tengah, membawa sebuah nampan penuh dengan cokelat.

"Tsuchiura-kun! Ayo kita rayakan Valentine bersama!"

Lengkap sudah kejutan ini. Tsuchiura masih membeku di bangku pianonya kala menatap cokelat-cokelat yang sudah dibentuk menjadi muka tujuh sekawan itu.

Menjawab keheranan Tsuchiura, Hino berkata malu-malu, "Tadinya aku memang berencana membuat kue di rumah Len, tapi mendengar kau menghabiskan malam Valentine sendirian, aku memilih meminjam buku resep dari ibu Len dan memanggil semuanya ke sini untuk membuat cokelat bersama."

Jawaban yang cukup menjawab keterkejutan Tsuchiura. Jadi mereka sudah berada lama di rumahnya? Ia sendiri tak ingat kapan dirinya mulai mengurung diri untuk bermain piano. Dasar, anak-anak itu…

Tadinya Tsuchiura sudah siap melontarkan gerutuan yang menyatakan betapa tidak sopannya mereka, tetapi begitu melihat cokelat menggiurkan tepat di depan batang hidungnya, perutnya berbicara. Ia meraih sebatang cokelat berbentuk wajahnya dan menggigit cokelat itu. Bukan cokelat terlezat yang pernah ia makan, tapi itu adalah cokelat paling berharga yang pernah didapatnya.

.

Yah, menghabiskan malam Valentine bersama teman tidak begitu buruk, kan?

.

Karena ia tak bisa memungkiri, mereka berenam adalah sahabat terbaik di dunia.

.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Yah, sebenernya mau dipublish waktu Valentine's Eve, tapi nggak pernah sempat ^^ Terima kasih sudah baca :D<em>


End file.
